


“Lemon Boy and I.” [Ram and Kid Version]

by Natural_Law



Series: Ram and Child [3]
Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Schlatt comes to L’ManBurg and yeah, election, ok hi, reunite
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-13
Updated: 2020-12-13
Packaged: 2021-03-10 22:13:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,202
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28054437
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Natural_Law/pseuds/Natural_Law
Summary: [Check out my SBI Version of this]Schlatt smiled, ruffling the kid’s brown hair.“So I found myself a citrus friend.”
Relationships: Jschlatt & TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), No Romantic Relationship(s)
Series: Ram and Child [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2052405
Comments: 8
Kudos: 209
Collections: Fanfics I’d eat again at 3 am and already have





	“Lemon Boy and I.” [Ram and Kid Version]

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [“Lemon Boy and We.” [ SBI Version]](https://archiveofourown.org/works/28047813) by [Natural_Law](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Natural_Law/pseuds/Natural_Law). 



> Here it is, folks! I hope you like it :D
> 
> The friends Schlatt shows Tommy to aren’t the MCYT group , not just yet. 
> 
> OH AND TOMMY’S A BRUNETTE WHOM DIED HIS HAIR BLONDE 
> 
> IM S O R R Y

**_There once was a bittersweet man and they called him, "Lemon Boy”_ **

Schlatt heard a frantic knock on his door, assuming it was the pizza he ordered, so he went to the door, opening it.

...He was rather shocked when a small kid was at his front door.

  
**_He was growing in my garden and I pulled him out by his hair like a weed_ **

“Uh.... Kid, wrong house.”

”b-But-“

”Kid the orphanage is that way. Shoo.” He slams the door. 

He pretends not to hear light sobs from the other side.

He ignores his maternal side screaming at him to open the door and let the kid in.

**_  
And like weeds do he only came and grew back again_ **

It has been a few days later, as Schlatt came back from his walk, seeing the kid again.

”Kid, I-“ He blinked, seeing the kid in tears.

That’s probably what broke him. 

**_  
So, I figured this time I might as well let him be_ **

He sighs. “...Alright, you can come in.” He unlocks the door, opening it as both got inside.

”T-Thank you...” “No problem. What’s your name?” “...Thomas... o-or you can call me Tommy...” 

Schlatt nods. “Alrighty then, Tommy. I’m Schlatt.”

****** **

* * *

**_Lemon Boy and me started to get along together_ **

Soon, he finds that the kid stays over more often.

The two _bond._

**_  
I helped him plant his seeds  
And we'd mow the lawn in bad weather_ **

He finds himself wanting to beat up the damn fucking idiots who harmed his kid-

I...

_his...? Kid..?_

**_  
It's actually pretty easy being nice to a bitter boy like him_ **

He sees how easily Tommy wants to be his friend.

And... admittedly he feels the same. 

**_  
So, I got myself a citrus friend_ **

And so they do become friends.

If not brothers. 

* * *

**_But soon his bittersweet started to rub off on me  
You'd think smelling like lemon zest would be pretty neat_ **

Schlatt realizes how much more pep he’s gotten ever since he’s let the kid live with him.

He actually liked that- a lot.

**_  
I found out that my friends are more of the savory type_ **

He could remember their reactions when he showed them Tommy.

He remembers how _fucking proud_ he was to know Tommy.

  
**_And they weren't too keen on compromising with a nice lemon pie_ **

He remembers his slight anger when they shown their dislike to Tommy.

  
He remembers punching one of them square in the jaw when they pushed him.

**_  
_**

**_So Lemon Boy and me, we just gotta get along together_**

Schlatt now decides to protect Tommy.

”Schlatt... I love you, a lot. You’re like my brother.” Tommy smiled.

”I love you too, Toms.”

_He will protect this boy with his fucking life._

**_  
I helped him plant his seeds  
And we'll mow the lawn in bad weather_ **

Schlatt teaches him new pranks, new jokes.

He picks him up whenever he’s lost. 

**_  
It's actually pretty easy being nice to a bitter boy like him_ **

Schlatt laughed. “Tommy oh my god, you’re fucking amazing.”

Tommy beamed in joy, from the praise.

  
He ruffles his hair, smiling.

**_  
So, I got myself a citrus friend_ **

* * *

**_But what if I run out of fertilizer?_ **

Schlatt frowned.

Tommy was nowhere to be seen.

He was about to get up and go search, when the news came on.

> _**”Twelve Year Old Thomas Smith dies in a car accident!”  
>  ** _

Schlatt blinked. Those very words.

He feels his heart stop, as he tunes out the rest of the news woman’s words.

His head rests in his hands, slowly shaking.

Schlatt feels tears trickle down.

Tommy.

His...

His brother... His Everything...

Is Dead.

”T-Tommy.... TOMMY!!” Schlatt screamed, crying, screaming, until his tears ran out and he could scream no longer.

**_  
What if the clouds run out of rain?_ **

Schlatt would’ve mourned more.

But...

He soon gets an invite to the Dream SMP. 

He accepts the invite.

He gets let in.

And takes a look around.

**_  
What if Lemon Boy won't grow no longer?_ **

Schlatt joins. He is introduced to everyone, but he takes interest in one boy.

A blonde, named Tommy.

The fear on the young blonde’s face every time they interacted reminded him of...

of a young kid...

But he pushed that thought away, not wanting to remember _him._

**_  
What if beaches dry of sugar cane?_ **

Schlatt doesn’t let his guard down. 

He hates almost everything.

No amount of drinking can make him forget the young boy.

**_  
Oh well_ **

**_The whales start to beach themselves_ **

Schlatt ignores

Quackity’s remarks, about his so called ‘obsession’ with Tommy.

All he thinks is that he looks so familiar.

He just wants answers.

But every time he tries, he gets pushed away or pulled away.

**_  
Tortoise shells tear away from their spines_ **

No matter.

He can forget it.

_~~....Or can he...?~~ _

**_  
It happens all the time, it happens all the time_ **

One day, Schlatt finds a letter on his desk. 

_‘Meet me at the top of the hill. Where Tubbo and I relax._

_-Tommy’_

He scoffs. He doesn’t really want to go, but his curiosity gnaws at him before he gives up ignoring, and heads to the hill.

There’s a boy.

who- Who has both blonde and brown hair. 

Schlatt blinks, sitting down next to Tommy. He raises an eyebrow. “What is it kid?” 

“...Schlatt. I haven’t been- I- I mean... I wasn’t- Okay first of all I’m sorry.” 

“What for...?” 

“...For faking my death. For running away. All those years ago.”

Schlatt blinks.

How- How does he know-?  
Faking his death-?

....

“T-Tommy....?” 

“Hey.. Schlatt.” He says.

How is he alive...???? 

Now that he’s taken a closer look at the boy, he has an uncanny similarity to the boy who showed up on his door all those years ago.

* * *

**_Lemon Boy and I, we're gonna live forever_ **

He blinked, feeling tears come down, as he hugged the boy tightly, as if afraid that if he let go, Tommy would simply vanish.

Tommy hugged back, smiling sadly.

”TOMMY!! Why the- why..??!” Schlatt sobbed. “I fucking hate you for doing that, Toms-“

”I know, I’m sorry-“

”I was so miserable- so fucking sad- I hated life-! I missed you...”

”I missed you too..”

**_  
Like Snufkin and little my, we'll get around wherever_ **

The two stayed in the tight embrace, even when others saw and questioned, they got the glare from Schlatt which made them back away, to leave them alone.

**_  
Lemon Boy and I, we're gonna live forever_ **

Tommy didn’t completely stop hanging out with Wilbur, but he hung out with Schlatt a lot more. 

**_  
Like Snufkin and little my, we'll get around wherever_ **

Everyone soon found out about how the two knew each other, as they were understanding if the two didn’t want to separate.

**_It's actually pretty easy being nice to a bitter boy like him_ **

Schlatt smiles slightly, when Tommy was half-asleep on the bed, as he was running his fingers through his half blonde half brown hair.

**_  
'Cause we're the bitterest boys in town  
Yeah, we're the bitterest guys around_ **

“I love you, Kid.”

”L’v ‘ou too...” Tommy mumbles sleepily, as he yawned.

It was like the old days, but perhaps even better.

**_  
And I got myself a citrus friend_ **

**Author's Note:**

> pog
> 
> Oh and Tommy was blonde in the Dream SMP but recently he wanted his natural hair back to give Schlatt a hint but the dumbarse didn’t notice 
> 
> Is what I mean ^
> 
> I’m sorry if this is bad ;w;


End file.
